Batman: The Hero Begins
by Jenna-Chan Smith
Summary: My screen play for a Batman movie.
1. Scene 1

Scene 1

Title Screen: Black,

the word "BATMAN" dissolves in at center-frame.

The words "The", "Hero" and "Begins" enter the frame rapidly from the Left, Bottom, and Right respectively to form the subtitle.

Bat-Symbol Swipe to reveal an alleyway.

Bruce Wayne (Harrison Ford), Bruce Wayne's Mother (Vallerie Bertinelli) and Bruce Wayne's Father (Hugh Laurie) are walking in the alley.

A VOICE:

"Stop right there, Money Bags!"

BRUCE WAYNE'S MOM:

"A Thief!"

A THIEF:

"Yes! That is me!" "I'm going to shoot your faces and leave your son alive, because I do not kill children, and then I am going to take your valuables because I am a thief who works for the Joker!"

The Thief shoots Bruce Wayne's Parents' Faces and they die.

The Thief runs away.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"No! I am all alone."

Alfred (Orlando Bloom) enters from the end of the alleyway.

ALFRED:

"It's okay, young master Wayne, I'm still here."

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Thank you."


	2. Scene 2

SCENE 2:

A CGI Clock rotates onto the screen and bulges in and out as it's hands turn as many times as would be reasonable to depict twenty five years passing.

Reveal Bruce Wayne and Alfred in the Bat Cave.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"I'll be Batman, the dark knight, the hero that Gotham deserves, but doesn't need."

ALFRED:

"Very well, Master Batman, I'll ready the Batcycle."

Bruce Wayne gets on the Batcycle and drives off to the interstate.

Star swipe to Scene 3.


	3. Scene 3

SCENE 3:

In a Subway Sandwich Shop.

Clayface (Jon Bon Jovi) and Killer Croc (Steve Buschemi) are robbing the clerks (Natalie Wood &amp; Jenna Jameson).

KILLER CROC:

"Give us all of the sandwiches and nobody gets hurt!"

CLERK 1 (Natalie Wood)

"But our Sandwiches are only five dollars at certain locations."

KILLER CROC:

"Does that include a cookie and a fountain drink?"

CLERK 1 (Natalie Wood)

"No."

KILLER CROC:

"Then you're as useless as she is!" "I'll spray a load of bullets all over her face!"

CLERK 2 (Jenna Jameson)

"It wouldn't be the first load that got sprayed all over my face!"

Cue Sound Effect: "Ba Dum Dum Tshish"

Cue Laugh Track.

Killer Croc shoots Jenna Jameson in the face with his sawed-off double-barreled pump-action shotgun, killing her instantly.

CLERK 1 (Natalie Portman)

"You have killed my co-worker."

Bruce Wayne smashes through the window.

CLAYFACE:

"Oh No! It's billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne!"

BRUCE WAYNE:

"You'd better believe it, Bub!"

Bruce Wayne Kicks Killer Croc in the nards then steals his shotgun and puts it on the heatray setting.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Get ready to say hello to your baker..." "'Cause I'm gonna Kill-n ya!" "I hope they bury you in a Potter's Grave!"

Cue Laugh Track.

Bruce Wayne shoots Clayface with the heat ray and he turns to stone.

Killer Croc gets up and tries to run away.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Subway, Eat Lead!"

Bruce Wayne shoots Killer Croc in the face with the shotgun.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"That's two villains down... A Batload left to go!"

Bruce Wayne waits at the bus stop for roughly 27 minutes.

Swipe / Scene Transition: A CGI Bus rotates and oscillates into the scene, reveal Scene 4.


	4. Scene 4

SCENE 4:

Reveal in front of the Statue of Liberty.

Bruce Wayne gets off a bus.

POV of Bruce Wayne: See The Joker (Shaq) standing on top of a Truck

THE JOKER:

"I'm gonna blow up the Statue of Liberty!"

BRUCE WAYNE:

"I can't let you do that, Joker!"

Bruce Wayne shoots The Joker in the face with his sawed-off shotgun.

Bruce Wayne gets in a ferrari and drives off the island.

Bat symbol Swipe to Scene 5.


	5. Scene 5

SCENE 5:

Establishing shot the Grand Canyon.

Star Swipe to reveal an illegal Mining Operation inside the canyon.

Words Appear like a typewriter with typewriter sounds:

"Lex Luthor's Drug-Mine, Grand Canyon, USA"

Bruce Wayne drives up in his Ferrari, he ducks and rolls out, the Ferrari keeps driving and crashes into the Drug Mine, resulting in a MASSIVE HIGH OCTANE EXPLOSION.

Lex Luthor (Justin Beiber) walks out of the explosion.

LEX LUTHOR:

"You've blown up my Drug Mine! Now I cannot mine Drugs!"

"Blast You Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne!"

"Hmmm... I Might do Just That!"

Lex Luthor pulls out a Sawed-off shotgun.

Lex Luthor shoots at Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne is still standing.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Hahaha!" "Bruce Wayne cannot be harmed by shotguns!"

Bruce Wayne aims his gun at Lex Luthor.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Now I'll shoot you in the face!" " No..." "Wait..."

Bruce Wayne puts his shotgun back in his pocket.

Bruce Wayne pulls out a flashlight and aims it at a cloud.

The Super Symbol is projected onto the cloud.

Superman (Tom Cruise) drives up in his red 1999 Pontiac Sunfire and parks it.

Superman gets out of the car and shoots Lex Luthor in the face with his sideways-held pistol.

SUPERMAN:

"Thanks I could help, bro!"

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Haha! Don't mention it!"

Cue Laugh Track.

Bat Symbol Swipe to Scene 6.


	6. Scene 6

SCENE 6:

At the Bat Mansion.

Bruce Wayne comes out of the bathroom.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Damn! Somebody stole my magazines!"

Bruce Wayne pulls out his iPhone 3GS.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"I will call Dick Grayson."

He does so.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Dick Grayson, have you been _Robin Me_?"

Cue Sound Effect: "Badum dum Tshis!"

Cue Laugh Track.

Dick Grayson (Lou Ferrigno) walks out of the bathroom holding Magazines.

DICK GRAYSON:

"Zounds! I've been found out!"

Dick Grayson runs away. Bruce Wayne chases him.

They run in and out of doors in a hallway chasing each-other like in Scooby Doo, eventually The Riddler (The Rock) joins the chase, But Bruce Wayne knifes him in the face.

THE RIDDLER:

"But I was going to ask you riddles!"

The Riddler Dies.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"I do not like Riddles, I like to get _right to the point_!"

Cue Laugh Track.

Dick Grayson and Alfred look at Bruce Wayne with their hands on their hips.

DICK GRAYSON &amp; ALFRED:

"_Baaatmaaaaaan!_"

Catwoman (Eartha Kitt) walks out of the bathroom.

CATWOMAN:

"Bruce Wayne, I am cheating on you with Baine!"

Baine (Bono) comes out of the bathroom.

BRUCE WAYNE:

"How many people are there even in the Bathroom?"

"There are so many people."

"We should call it, the BAT ROOM!"

Alfred, Dick Grayson, Baine, and Catwoman look at Bruce Wayne with their hands on their hips.

ALL BUT BRUCE WAYNE:

"_Batmaaaaaaaan!_"

BRUCE WAYNE:

"Catwoman, our divorce is effective as of now!"

CATWOMAN:

"You cannot perform Divorces, you are not a priest!"

BRUCE WAYNE:

"I've been _Canonized_!"

Bruce Wayne shoots Catwoman in the face with his shotgun.

Cue Laugh track.

ALFRED:

"Bruce Wayne, The Penguin is using his Ice Ray on the Public Schools!"

BRUCE WAYNE:

"I'll ICE HIM GOOD!"

Alfred, Dick Grayson, and Baine look at Bruce Wayne with their hands on their hips.

ALFRED, DICK GRAYSON, AND BAINE:

"_Batmaaaaaan!_"

Star Swipe to Scene 7.


End file.
